Notch proteins are the receptors in a highly conserved signal transduction system used to communicate information between cells that contact each other. The overarching goal of this Project is to elucidate the mechanism by which canonical ligands expressed on signal-sending cells activate Notch receptors on signal-receiving cells. Specifically, we propose two complementary sets of studies that will decipher two of the critical events that are required for ligand-induced Notch signaling: Aim 1. To determine how Mind bomb induces ligand-dependent Notch signaling We will exploit the modular nature of mib and our expertise in structural and biochemical methods to determine the molecular logic underlying Mind bomb function. Our top priorities will be i) to determine the structural basis for ligand-tail binding, and ii) to determine how the different Mib domains cooperate to transfer ubiquitin onto these tails. Aim 2. To determine how ligand stimulation induces metalloprotease cleavage of Notch receptors One leading model for ligand-dependent activation of Notch posits that the endocytosis of bound ligand exerts a mechanical force on the receptor, releasing autoinhibitory interactions that protect the metalloprotease cleavage site. These studies will combine powerful single-molecule approaches and cellbased assays to evaluate the feasibility of the mechanical force model of Notch signal induction. Distinguishing between a mechanotransduction model and alternatives, such as allosteric